The Mystery Guy
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: The original "The Mystery Guy" one-shot. On the day of Valentine's Day, Bella Swan gets an unexpected valentine's gift from an unknown guy. When Bella finds out who it is, she's in for an excited surprise. All human. Regular pairings. ExB, JxA, and ExR.


**Here's the original "The Mystery Guy" one-shot. I changed the title of the continuation of the one-shot to "Our Perfect Relationship**" **just in case anyone is confused. I didn't really change anything, so nothing to fear. **

**To anyone who hasn't read this before, enjoy!  
**

* * *

The Mystery Guy

Bella's POV

Valentine's Day.

It's such an awkward day when love is in the air, which I could be lucky to stumble upon. Many of the guys in Forks High has tried to ask me out, but I always refused. It's not that they were attractive (I do admit, some of them were cute), it's just that I only had eyes on one guy.

Edward Masen.

He's the captain of the football team and a member of the math team. Edward's athletic, popular, and smart, which is why I adore him. I felt shy to talk to him since he's always surrounded by girls. The only time I have the urge to speak to him is during class time. And did I mention he's my lab partner in Biology?

Now I'm not really afraid to speak to Edward. You see, a few weeks ago, he broke up with Tanya, his now ex-girlfriend. She's the leader of the cheerleader team. Everyone usually looks up to Edward and Tanya, so we were all in to a surprise when the news about their breakup occured. And, the whole school body of girls are dying to score a date with the single Edward Masen.

I walked along the wet parking lot of Fork High with my two best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Alice was too busy talking about gossip that her talking was all a blur. Rosalie gazed at me, her shiny blue eyes telling me she didn't know what Alice is saying either.

"And speaking of Valentine's Day-"I finally understood Alice saying, "Where's Edward? He's usually here with his all too adoring fans. No offense there, Bella."

"None takin," I muttered. I wasn't in the mood of talking about Edward.

"And while were on the subject, why don't you ask him out, Bella?"Alice pleaded.

"Because-"I prompted, "A guy like Edward would not want to ask out and ordinary girl like me."

"But it's Valentine's Day. It's your perfect chance to ask him out." Alice was jumping up and down, encouraging me. "At least just try."

"We'll see," I murmured.

A phone buzzed in Alice's skirt pocket and Alice immediately took it out. She stared at it for a minute before putting it away.

"Sorry guys. Got to go meet Jasper. See you in Biology!" She waved at us quickly before dashing into the school.

"Alice. What will we ever do with her," Rosalie sighed.

"I know," I answered.

Rosalie and I walked into Forks high, ignoring the loving stares of the boys. I watched as Tanya passed by us, linking hands with her BFF's Kate and Carmen. She smiled at everyone who walked passed her, but her eyes clearly stated that she's frustrated about her breakup.

"I'm amazed Tanya's still that hot after Edward dumped her," Rosalie sneered. I shrugged, not caring.

Homeroom started at eight, so we still had fifteen minutes. I was able to sneak a glimpse of Edward and his buddy Emmett. Rosalie smiled at me before she headed towards Emmett and walked away with him.

That left me alone.

With Edward.

A flush of heat ran through my cheeks.

"Hello Bella," Edward greeted.

"Hi," I answered, feeling really shy. I should have totally expected this. I wanted to run away, but something in my head said will linger and talk to the most hottest guy in Forks High.

Curse my stupid conscious.

"Heading to homeroom?" he asked. We both had Ms. Cole for homeroom, so I couldn't avoid that.

"Yeah." I felt so nervous that I could only answer with words that had only one syllable.

"Mind if I walked with you awhile?"

I blushed, then nodded, before we walked upstairs to class. Never in my high school years have I ever spent some time alone with Edward Masen that lasted more than two minutes.

"So ummm... Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too." So much for the whole one word thing.

We were silent for a minute before I broke the silence. "Sorry about the Tanya breakup."

Edward scowled on my comment, then nodded. "Same here. Although I don't feel all that sorry." It really shocked me when he said "In fact, I'm so glad that I'm finally away from her."

"Why?" I asked, confused. "I thought you were happy with Tanya. Why did you even go out with her in the first place?" He scowled again when I said this.

"We were never really going out. Tanya and I only made it look real to protect our own reputations. she's the one who likes me, but I never really liked her back."

"But when you two are kissing..."

"When people are around us, that's when we kiss. I felt so tired living this lie that I finally decided to end it once and for all. Tanya didn't take it well..." He left the last sentence hanging.

"Does anyone else know about this?" I whispered.

"Only Emmett, Jasper, and Ben."

"And why are you telling me this?"

Edward sighed. "Because Emmett or Jasper will eventually tell Alice and Rosalie about this and of course they'll tell you. So you might as well know sooner."

I gaped. "Oh."

Edward and I reached Ms. Cole's class. The class door was open and Ms. Cole sat on the teacher's seat. Two or three students were already here, each reading a book or doing homework. Edward walked over to his seat and began to read his book, The Lovely Bones.

I stayed frozen, my feet planted to the ground. My brown eyes focused on the extravagant gift that layed on my desk.

. . . . .

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, or possible even centuries I stared at my desk.

There was a small chocolate brown teddy bear holding a red rose and next to the teddy bear was a pink heart shaped box of chocolates. There was a small note folded neatly on the space between the bear's ears. I approached my desk to read it. The note wasn't signed, but the handwriting was flawless. I unfolded the piece of paper to read it.

_I didn't spend much, but meet me near the lockers after school at three today. See you there. _

Who would send me this gift? There was no way of telling since it's not signed.

I guess I would have to meet "the mystery guy" after school...

I sighed, then secretly put the gift in my backpack . If anyone saw this, he or she is bound to get jealous, especially Tanya. I shuddered at the thought of what she would do to me.

Homeroom began, and Ms. Cole gave us the whole time in this class to choose a Valentine game to play. Obviously everyone (even me) chose Spin the Bottle.

Nearly everyone was forced to do something during the game. There was this really cool but awkward moment when Angela and Ben had to kiss in front of us. The whole class bursted into laughter at this.

After homeroom, I headed to English. My brain couldn't think right while we were reciting Romeo and Juliet. Everything became just a bunch of mumbles. My mind just couldn't stop thinking about the mystery (that's what I call my Valentine). Time passed by so fast that before I knew it, it was lunch period.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie sitting down next to our tree. It became our favorite place to hang out and eat our home lunch instead of buying the lunch in the bustling cafeteria.

The difficult part arrived when I broke the news of my unknown Valentine. Alice and Rosalie were just squeeling in excitement after I finished.

"So who is it?" Alice asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't say. the card wasn't signed. I'm supposed to meet him after school today"

That was when Alice and Rosalie started making suggestions.

"Could be that Mike Newton. He's got eyes on Bella."

"Or Eric. He asked her out once."

"Or maybe Tyler. He keeps asking Bella to prom."

"It might be Lee. He always stares at her."

I was too busy in my thoughts to hear my friends. Even I still wondered who it might be. The only clue I had is the note and it's hard to figure out who had that kind of flawless handwriting. I only had a few more hours to see the mystery guy.

"Hello! Earth to Bella! Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face.

I paused my thoughts and snapped back to reality.

"Sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts. so ummm... what kind of Valentine did you guys her from your BF's?"

Alice spoke first. "Jasper was really kindhearted to give me this." She flashed her right wrist in front of out eyes to reveal a pretty charm bracelat.

"Nice," we complimented.

"And Emmett spent his allowance to but me this." Around Rosalie's neck was a red crystal heart locket."

"We like it," Alice and I said.

The bell rang a minute later. We stood up and said our good-byes before I headed to my next period, Math.

. . . . .

I stood near the empty hallway of the rows of lockers. Everyone was already going home or hanging out outside. It was two minutes till three as I waited for the mystery guy to show up.

The Valentine gift was in my hands. I held it to show the mystery guy that I did love the gift.

There was a dark silhouette walking towards me from the north end. He inched closer and a few seconds later, I could see who it is.

It was Edward Masen.

"Hello," he said for the second time today.

"Did... you sent me this?" I whispered.

He nodded. "I did. I also wrote that note."

"But why?" I asked. "You, the most popular and possibly the most hottest guy in this school, send me a Valentine? That's almost impossible for me to say."

He shook his head. "I bought it for you because I like you, Bella Swan. Since the first day of high school."

I froze. "Really?"

Edward nodded. "I'm telling the truth. That's the reason why I broke up with Tanya. I really want to be your boyfriend."

I gazed at him, a tear sliding from my eyes.

"Oh Edward," I murmured. He stepped closer to me and did only what a guy would do to a girl he loves.

Edward kissed me.

His lips felt so soft and sweet. I dropped the Valentine and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He moaned against my lips and I did the same. I didn't want to break away from his lips.

I wanted this moment to last forever.

Eventually, I had to break away three minutes later, gasping for air. Edward chuckled and picked up the Valentine.

"So... be my girlfriend?" He grinned at me.

I smiled. "Of course. That was a hot make-out session."

He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

He gave me back my Valentine as I held his right hand. Edward happily took it.

We walked outside, ready to face the entire school body.

And I learned one thing.

Today was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
